A Path's Death
by Mysterious Raven
Summary: COMPLETE: A response to the 'kill obi' challenge on 'Jedi Council Forum'. A changed ending to Jedi Apprentice 2 "The Dark Rival". What if ObiWan Kenobi had sacrificed his life to allow Jedi Master QuiGon Jinn & miners to escape from the underground mining tunnel?


Title: "A Path's End"

Author: MysteriousRaven13

Summary: A response to the 'kill obi' challenge. A changed ending to Jedi Apprentice #2 "The Dark Rival". What if Obi-Wan Kenobi **had** sacrificed his life to allow Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and the miners to escape from the underground mining tunnel on the planet Bandomeer.

If it is in _italics_, it is directly from the book: JA #2 "The Dark Rival".

And a quick 'thank-you' to Padawan Kitara for looking over this and to Darth Pixel for the suggestion concerning the title (originally titled: "A Path's Death").

On the surface of the planet Bandomeer, the gray sky gradually became darker as streaks of lightning flashed by with loud claps of thunder rumbling in the distance. The tall oppressive looking mining towers dotted the bleak horizon, quickly growing larger as Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi approached the Bandor harbor by landspeeder.

Obi-Wan noticed a dark object heading their way. "I see something heading towards us, Qui-Gon."

"Yes, Obi-Wan, I see it too," Qui-Gon did not need to physically see the object to know what… who it was. He would recognize that dark force signature from anywhere. That same force signature had been his sole purpose for living for over ten years. He knew all too well who it was. Now the once undying devotion and dedication to his beloved – former – padawan, Xanatos, was directed more towards Obi-Wan's safety, who wasn't even his padawan. Yet.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan hadn't gone far when Xanatos appeared directly behind them. Xanatos presented a sinister appearance with his black velvety cloak flapping behind him in the wind. His long, raven hair caressed his beautiful pale-like face, as he grinned evilly at Obi-Wan, scaring Qui-Gon in what Xanatos was planning for the young boy. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's landerspeeder banked a hard right to avoid the laser cannon fire that was directed at them.

"Qui-Gon, there is a flat spot of land down there for us to land on. We can't protect ourselves up here, "Obi-Wan shouted so he could be heard above the angry roar of the wind and thunder.

Qui-Gon felt a small burst of pride flare up inside of him as he realized what Obi-Wan was suggesting. Obi-Wan had realized before him, that while in the air their lightsabers would be of no use in protecting them, especially when they didn't have any blasters on them. Obi-Wan had also realized that if they were able to land, Qui-Gon would be better able to defend themselves against Xanatos and his vengeful attacks. Qui-Gon banked a hard left, throwing Xanatos off course, providing them enough time to land the speeder and jump out to take an defensive position, as they waited for Xanatos to turn around and strike again.

Qui-Gon took a second to look at his surroundings and noticed that they were within yelling distance of the yard of the Home Planet Mine. He yelled for his friend, Clat'Ha, and the other miners, but no one came. Everyone was probably down in the tunnels working. He knew that with Xanatos still in possession of his speeder, they would not make it to the entrance of the mine in time, even at a dead sprint. He needed to figure out a way to slow Xanatos down that would allow them to escape. Right now, the safety of the young boy with him was his top priority, even if the Force wasn't insistent about it. He finally realized what the Force was telling him – Obi-Wan was meant to be his padawan. He turned around and activated his lightsaber just as Xanatos rushed towards him and Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon felt his shoulder wrench from the impact of the force of striking one of the engines on Xanatos' speeder, causing it to catch on fire.

"Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan yelled out as he saw Qui-Gon fly backwards and land in a heap. He rushed towards Qui-Gon to help him stand up just as Xanatos managed to slow his speeder down.

As Qui-Gon stood up, he saw that Xanatos was turning the speeder around slowly and turned to Obi-Wan to push him towards the mine entrance. "Run, Obi-Wan. I'm right behind you." Qui-Gon glanced over his shoulder to see Xanatos slowly catching up to him, which caused him to push Obi-Wan harder to speed up. The damage he caused to the right engine had given them enough time to escape Xanatos, but just barely.

As they neared the entrance, Qui-Gon realized something that chilled him to the bone. They were doing exactly what Xanatos wanted them to do. They were playing right into the hands of Xanatos, and there was nothing they could do about it. It was too late to form another escape plan.

Qui-Gon stopped at the entrance and turned around once again in time to see Xanatos jump off his speeder and run towards them with an ignited lightsaber. He spun around and pulled Obi-Wan behind him deep into the tunnel before coming to a stop in an open area that branched off into several sub-tunnels, trying to remember which way to the turbolifts. Thankfully, Obi-Wan had remembered the way as he directed Qui-Gon down the long middle tunnel. They quickly came upon the lift and entered it, taking them even deeper into the mining tunnel.

"Where to next, Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asked as they stepped out of the lift onto level _Core 5_. He knew something was wrong or was going to happen and he couldn't shake the feeling of dread that had captured his heart in an icy grasp. Qui-Gon was not his master, but he would do what ever was necessary to save him. He didn't know if it was the feeling of dread or the Force, but he sense that there was something waiting for them somewhere in the tunnel and it was too late to turn back.

"This way, Obi-Wan. If I remember right, Clat'Ha mentioned that there was another lift at the end of this tunnel and it should be working now. Hopefully, Xanatos doesn't know about it, but we should be able to take it back to the surface and be able to circle around him and escape. We have no room down here to fight, so our only option is to escape." Qui-Gon walked further into the mine, using his lightsaber as a means of providing light in the tunnel.

Obi-Wan looked around and realized how right Qui-Gon was about needing to escape. The teachers at the temple had taught them that it was better to fight in the open than in a closed off area. In the open, they couldn't be backed into a corner or cut off from any possible escape routes.

What Obi-Wan didn't realize was that, that wasn't the only reason Qui-Gon wanted to escape from the tunnel. Xanatos was planning something for them and had chased them down this particular tunnel for a reason. A reason he believed that had something to do with Obi-Wan and he was going to make sure that he foiled any and all of Xanatos' plans.

The further they walked into the tunnel, the more they began to suspect that it was a trap. Frowning, Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan, "This tunnel should be blocked off with only an open area and the second lift. Maybe we chose the wrong-."

Qui-Gon stopped as he sense a familiar presence. That presence formed into his former padawan. Xanatos stood before him, taunting him.

_"You make so many mistakes, Qui-Gon," he said. "It's a wonder you're still standing. First, you deactivate the transmitter so that I know exactly where you are. Then you enter the mine, which is exactly what I wanted you to do. And then you assume that I don't know about the north lift tube." _

Obi-Wan stood next to Qui-Gon and activated his lightsaber. The humming of the lightsaber was the only noise to be heard in the tunnel until Xanatos began speaking again.

_"Which one of you shall I kill first?" Xanatos murmured. "You, or your clumsy boy?"_

_Obi-Wan lunged forward fiercely. He leaped onto a mining cart, which rolled toward Xanatos. At the last moment, Obi-Wan sprang off. He flew over Xanatos' head, striking down with his lightsaber as he did so._

_Qui-Gon heard the flesh on Xanatos' hand sizzle. Howling, Xanatos almost dropped his lightsaber, but caught it with his other hand._

_Obi-Wan landed safely behind Xanatos. "Don't call me clumsy," he said._

Xanatos lunged towards Obi-Wan who leaped back in time to slash down with his lightsaber. Qui-Gon charged towards Xanatos to place himself in front of Obi-Wan. Xanatos spun around and sprinted further – and deeper – into the mining tunnel.

Qui-Gon started to run after him, but was stopped by a hand clutching his robe. "Qui-Gon, should we be following him?"

"Obi-Wan, we don't have any other choice. We have to stop him, before he escapes. Now, let's go," Qui-Gon replied impatiently, before taking of after Xanatos with Obi-Wan on his heels.

The heat was intense the deeper they ran into the tunnel. They were now close to the core, yet they saw no sign of Xanatos._The tunnel opened out into a slightly wider one. The glow lights were brighter here. Immediately after they left the smaller tunnel, a hidden panel slid shut behind them._

_They were trapped._

A mocking voice began laughing as the lights went out. The only lights that could be seen were slowing moving up the cavernous walls. The second lift!

_Xanatos' voice echoed through the cavern through some sort of amplification device. "It doesn't matter what you do now. The mine is about to blow. I've created the same conditions for explosion as I did last time. Except more so. Gases are mixing and will combust. I have enough time to get to the surface. You do not."_

The tunnel was once again enclosed in darkness and silence, saved for the heavy breathing of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon put his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder to turn so that he faced him, "We must get back to the other lift. We need to get the others out of here before the tunnel explodes."

Both Jedi sprinted towards the other end of the tunnel, only to find the lift tube entrance sealed tight. Xanatos had apparently expected them to come back this way and sealed it to trap them in. Qui-Gon tried to open it first, than with Obi-Wan's help, but neither were successful.

_"There is a stronger lock on this one, I think," Qui-Gon said. "Xanatos wouldn't risk our being able to open it."_

"_There has to be a way," Obi-Wan cried in frustration. He struck the door with his lightsaber, but felt only a painful shock move through the arm._

"_There's a panel here," Qui-Gon said. He opened it. Several buttons glowed. He pushed them, but nothing happened. "Some sort of locking device," he muttered._

"What next? He did mention that we didn't have a lot of time," Obi-Wan said, as he looked around the tunnel. "Do you think the blast will be big, or was he just boasting?"

"I'm fairly certain he wasn't boasting about the size of the blast," Qui-Gon replied. "There has to be a way for us to get out of here." He began pressing the buttons again in a vain hope of getting the seal to open.

Obi-Wan walked quietly up to Qui-Gon and glanced at him sadly, knowing what he needed to do. "I know how to get us out of here, Qui-Gon. I'm the only that can."

_Qui-Gon felt deep unease stir within him. "What do you mean?"_

_Obi-Wan touched the electro-collar around his neck. "I have the transmitter," he said. "I can reactivate it. If I push myself up against the door, the explosion should open it. You might have time to evacuate the mine."_

The unease he felt just moments ago, exploded into fear as Qui-Gon realized what Obi-Wan was planning. "No. No. No, Obi-Wan. You would never survive from the blast. I can't…can't let you do it."

Obi-Wan looked up at Qui-Gon with sadness and something else in his eyes – an infinite wisdom beyond his years. "It is the only way, Qui-Gon. This is my path, my destiny. I must do this."

Qui-Gon began shaking his head in denial, not ready to accept Obi-Wan's plan. "No, there is another way. We will figure something out. I will not allow you to do this."

Obi-Wan put his hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder once again and gazed at him fondly. "There is a saying on my home planet, Qui-Gon. 'The needs of the many, out weigh the needs of the few or the one'. You must help the miners to escape, or you allow Xanatos to win."

Qui-Gon bowed his head in defeat. He didn't want to accept it, but he knew that Obi-Wan was right. In the short time he had know Obi-Wan, the young boy had somehow managed to break the icy cage that encased his heart, making him feel once again. He pulled Obi-Wan into his arms, hugging him as he felt a tear roll down his face.

Obi-Wan stepped out of the embrace and pulled out the transmitter from his tunic. He was not going to break down. He couldn't. Too many people were depending on him see this through. "Go, Qui-Gon, find some cover." He turned his back to Qui-Gon and walk towards the lift entrance.

Qui-Gon took one last glance at Obi-Wan, "I would have taken you as my-."

Obi-Wan interrupted him, "I know. But I knew the Force had something else planned for me. I just didn't know what it was until now." Qui-Gon turned to walk away but stopped shortly as he heard Obi-Wan whisper, "I would have accepted… Master."

"Thank you… Padawan." Qui-Gon forced himself to walk further down the hall before finding a niche in the wall to hide behind. No sooner had he hidden was there an explosion at the entrance. It felt as if hours had passed as he sat there wallowing in his grief, when in fact only a few seconds had passed by.

'I must go. I promised Obi-Wan and I can't let him down'. Qui-Gon cleared his mind so he could focus on the task on hand – saving Clat'Ha and the miners. He ran to the lift and took it to the surface. He had a job to do, and would deal with his grief later. One life had been sacrificed so that others would live, and he would see to it that it had not been in vain.


End file.
